geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Loud House X"
Nickelodeon I have hated Nickelodeon for quite some time. I stumbled upon The Loud House and watched the show. I started to love the show, even though I don't like Nickelodeon. The loud siblings range from Lori, a narcissist, whom is always there for her younger siblings, shown in "No Guts, No Glory." to Lincoln, the only boy, and a middle child, lives in stress of his sisters, but in the end has love for them. The'' DVD arrives at the door'' I was watching the local news for Augusta, when I heard a knock on the door. Expecting a couple of things, I eagerly opened the door, only to find a tiny package with my name and address. I opened it only to find a DVD. I picked up the DVD, covered in dust, and it read, "The Loud House X." The big "X" below the title was quite odd, and the handwriting was quite amateurish. I thought this was a prank, until I saw that the DVD was too well-made on the inside from someone in my complex. I picked up the DVD, and took it inside. I set the DVD on my table next to my sofa. The next day my little brother was over, and he asked about the DVD. He asked, "Jack, can we watch that DVD together? I love the Loud House! PLEASE!" I told him, "Sure, why not. What could go wrong? I mean, it's a kids show DVD. Like the good old days." The Horror begins I turned on the TV, and opened the DVD case. The disc read, "Welcome to the Loud House - a set of ten loud-tastic episodes!" Those words made my Brother smile. I put the disc in, and I set it up, and a menu popped up. I clicked for episode selection, and an episode selection screen showed up. It had the following episodes (going by the number in series): "No Guts, No Glori" (Season 1, Episode 3B) "Butterfly Effect" (Season 1, Episode 11A) "11 Louds a Leapin'" (Season 2, Episode 1) "Room With A Feud" (Season 2, Episode 14B) "Tripped!" (Season 3, Episode 1) "Breaking Dad" (Season 3, Episode 12B) Me and my brother started watching the episodes, and each one made him laugh, but for some reason I felt dreadful. Ignoring it, we went on and finished the first 6 episodes. We returned to the episode selection menu. Then it started the highway of horror. The seventh episode had no title. The episode began with the Loud House intro, normal. However, the title card was different. That strange, peculiar title card read, "Quite Gun-ny" There was a clown with a gun on the title card too. It had a poor quality cut to Mr. Loud chasing Lily while Mrs. Loud was parking Vanzilla. Mrs. Loud began to yell at Mr. Loud, "Why are you doing this?" in a very loud voice. Mr. Loud replied in anger, "She ruined our lives. And not just her. THEM!" Pointing upstairs. Mr. Loud walked up to Mr. Grouse's front lawn. Mr. Loud got out and asked Mr. Grouse, "Do you want peace? You can get Lily and her siblings - out of the picture." Mr. Grouse had a devil's smile and replied with demonic happiness, "YES! I can't wait for it to be quiet again!" Mr. Loud walked over, and grabbed Lily. He then handed Lily to Mr. Grouse, and he began to walk with Mr. Grouse inside. The two sat Lily on the living room coffee table. They both slit her wrists. Mr. Grouse put a gun to Lily's head, and pulled the trigger. Lily's head just exploded. Mr. Grouse then shot Mr. Loud After Lily was killed, the episode became more horrific, Mrs. Loud went outside, and used the rope swing to hang herself because of Lily's death. Lori told everyone of the two deaths. Lori went to the city to get comfort from Bobby. Lori was walking on a sidewalk, and Bobby pushed her into the road, causing a hit and run accident. The next episode started. It shows Leni as an adult, recalling the fatalities to live news. Luna started an alcohol addiction, and died of drinking at 19. Luan gave up comedy and did an additional interview, as well as Lisa who became an astronaut, Lucy who became a worker on a princess show. Lana was a doctor, and Lincoln was an online video-star. Lynn had a heart attack after she used Epinephrine, and died during a basketball game in Luan's arms. Lola was crossing a crossroad, and was hit by a truck. Category:The Loud House Category:Lost Episodes Category:Homicide Category:Lost DVD Category:Shitpasta Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Not related to actual pages Category:Horrible Grammar Category:Cliche Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Wow nice MS paint